los cuatro elementos
by Lia-chan555
Summary: El mundo esta dividido en cuatro tribus (agua, viento, fuego y tierra) ahora estan en guerra, pero varios chicos de distintas tribus lograran poner la paz en el mundo, y acabar con un problema mayor, pasen y lean, gracias por la ayuda Nao-chan16
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola! Si estoy aquí pidiendo otra vez mas ocs! Lo se debo tenerlos cabreados pero es que tengo una ligera obsesion con los ocs **

**Alf: y eso le llamas "ligera" obsesión?**

**Yo: bueno bueno , además de que diran que estoy haciendo aquí escribiendo otra historia si todavía no acabo con las otras! Pero descuiden si escribiré contyy y sin mas aquí la ficha sin mas distracciones!**

**FICHA PARA OCS :D**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Elemento:**

**Mascota: (Cualquiera)**

**Mascota de Montar (si no se como se llaman, pero son animales mas grandes que sirven para montarlos, pueden ser caballo, oso, lobo gigante se los pueden inventar)**

**Arma: (nada de armas de fuego) (también se valen los hechizos)**

**Clase (maga, guerrera, consejera, maestra, defensora, si elijen defensora deben poner de donde, norte, sur y castillo)**

**Pareja: (menos fudo Akio y shiro Fubuki)**

**Y sin mas dejen sus reviews y bye bye cuídense y besos!**


	2. prologo

**He vuelto! No no estoy muerta, no se preocupen y bueno aquí os traigo el prologo del fic y sin mas aquí el cap y les agradezco a todos los que dejaron review! Y una aclaración Nadie de aquí esta casado Y aquí el cap**

**Prologo**

El mundo se dividia en cuatro tribus, la tribu del agua, la tribu del fuego, la tribu del aire y la tribu de la tierra.

Acabaron en guerra cuando la reina de los cuatro elementos murió dejando asi las cuatro tribus, pero dejando una descendiente pero por el momento perdida. En tonces decidieron poner una princesa y príncipe para cada tribu.

El de la tribu del agua era dominada por la princesa Fuyuka Kudo y el príncipe Suzuno Fusuuke, la tribu del aire era dominada por la princesa Haruna Otonashi y Yuuto Kido, la tribu del fuego era dominada por el príncipe Shuuya Goenji y la princesa Natsumi Raimon, y la tribu de la tierra era dominada por el príncipe Mamoru Endo y la princesa Aki Kino.

La tribu del agua y la tribu del aire eran aliados y la tribu del fuego y la de la tierra eran aliados, pero ciertos chicos no querían la guerra, pero al parecer la guerra seguiría hasta encontrar a la descendiente de la reina de los cuatro elementos.

Una dulce y fresca mañana en la tribu del agua, una chica de cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura, lacio, y ojos de color azul cielo, piel blanca y algo baja para su edad, bajo las escaleras de una cabaña.

En la sala de la cabaña había un libro de hechizos, una vara, un arco con flechas y tres collares en forma de estrella de color azul.

La castaña tomo uno de los collares y se lo coloco y luego tomo un vaso y se sirvió fresca agua, iba tomar un trago pero de repente la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro, hasta la cintura, lacio, y ojos de color azul cielo

-¡Hermana!-Grito la peli negra, haciendo que la castaña al parecer su hermana escupiera el agua

-Alf!, me asustaste, querrías dejar de gritar, ale esta dormida-dijo la oji azul a su hermana de nombre Alf takanashi

-Lo siento hermana, pero tengo una importante noticia, asi que despierta a ale-dijo la chica

-Esta bien, pero limpia esto, fue tu culpa-

-vale, pero puedo usar hechizos?-dijo la chica

-Si, pero ponte el collar, ya sabes que como magas debes ponértelo-

-si si-

Al parecer los collares en forma de estrellas eran para las magas de las tribus, pero dependiendo de la tribu cambiaba el color, para el agua azul, para el aire blanco, para la tierra verde y para el fuego rojo.

La castaña subió las escaleras y entro a una habitación en donde dormía una chica de cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, liso, color café claro casi dorado y suelto, media 1.64, tez blanca y de mejillas sonrojadas, algo desarollada.

-Ale-chan despierta-dijo la oji azul lo mas suave que pudo ladeando de lado a su compañera

-Mmmm ¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano-dijo la chica frotándose los ojos

-bueno si pero Alf tiene algo que decirnos al parecer importante-dijo la castaña

-esta bien Lía- dijo la chica, la castaña bajo de nuevo y esperaron a la peli dorada de nombre Ale Franco, la peli dorada bajo las escaleras y se sento en uno de los sillones esperando a que la peli negra hablara

-Y bien ¿Qué querías decirnos?- pregunto la oji azul de nombre Lia Takanashi

-Bien-comenzo a hablar Alf-Han encontrado a una chica cerca de aquí, pero lo mas raro es que ni ella ni los demás saben su elemento y ya tiene 14-conto

-Ya tiene 14 y no saben su elemento, entonces a donde la llevaron?-pregunto la peli dorada

-Se encontró cerca de la tribu del agua asi que la llevaron con la princesa Fuyuka-

Era extraño que alguien que tenga mayor de 8 años no se supiera su elementoni que los demás se lo supieran, era raro.

-Y ¿Qué clase será?-pregunto esta vez la peli café

-No lo sabemos, puede ser maga, maestra pero no se sabe-

-y si vamos con ella-propuso la peli dorada

-es buena idea-dicho esto las tres silbaron a la vez y aparecieron dos perros y un lobo, el lobo era de color blanco, uno de los perros era de color blanco y el otro de color negro, el lobo de Ale, el perro negro de Alf y el perro blanco de Lía, las tres salieron de la cabaña, afuera de esta un caballo gitano blanco, un lobo del mismo tamaño que el caballo blanco con una mancha negra alrededor del ojo derecho, y de ojos azules brillantes, y un caballo de color negro, ojos de color ambar, y una mancha blanca entre los ojos, asi las chicas se montaron y se fueron directo a donde la princesa.

Al llegar dejaron se bajaron de sus mascotas y se pusieron enfrente de la reja que estaba cerrada

-Esta cerrada-dijo la peli negra haciendo un puchero

-Sabes muy bien que siempre esta cerrada-dijo Ale

-Si, pero no se supone que Fubuki debería estar aquí para abrir la puerta!, lía háblale a tu novio-

La castaña se sonrojo violentamente y rápidamente contesto

-El no es mi novio-dijo la oji azul

-aja, si como no-dijo la peli negra con sarcasmo en su voz

-Eh miren ahí viene Atsuya!-dijo Ale llamando la atención de las dos hermanas

-Hola chicas-saludo el chico

-Ábrenos la puerta-dijo la peli negra

-¿Por qué?-

-Para ver a la princesa-dijo la chica

-Lo lamento nadie puede ver a la princesa en este momento-dijo el chico

-¿Qué?-

-Que na…-el oji gris fue interrumpido por Alf de nuevo

-No me lo repitas, bueno podemos pasar a ver a Mia y a Yuko-pregunto la peli dorada

-Esta bien-Atsuya abrió la puerta dejando pasar a las tres chicas

-Y mia y tu novia Yuko donde estan?-pregunto Alf hacia Atsuya quien se sonrojo y rápidamente le contesto

-No es mi novia!-dijo alterado Atsuya sonrojado casi que se confundía su cabello

-Y yo vuelo ¿no?-dijo sarcásticamente la peli negra

-Hermana deja de molestar-dijo la peli café detrás de Alf

-Vale, pero bueno dinos donde estan-

-Estan en los establos-

-Gracias-dijeron las tres al unisonó corriendo en dirección a los establos

-Por cierto salu…-la chica no pudo continuar ya que fue jalada de las orejas por las dos chicas que la acompañaban

Ya en los establos que eran enormes, las chicas buscaban con la mirada a sus dos amigas Mia y Yuko, encontrándolas rápidamente

-Yuko-chan, Mia-chan!-dijeron a la vez

-Hola chicas!-saludo Yuko, una chica de cabello rizado y de color castaño oscuro, amarrado en dos coletas, tez blanca y ojos brillantes de color verde y de estatura media 1,65, tenia un collar en forma de triangulo de color azul la acompañaba un gato blanco y acariciaba a un lobo de color blanco.

-Hola-saludo esta vez una chica de cabellos peli rojos con rulitos y dos mechones estilo Natsumi, lindos ojos verde esmeralda, piel ni tan blanca ni tan morena y de físico mas desarrollado que otras chicas, un collar en forma de triangluo de color azul y junto a ella un erizo y acariciaba a un lobo de tonos arena.

Las guerreras usaban un collar en forma de triangulo y dependiendo de la tribu cambiaba el color.

-Hola yuko-chan, mia-chan-saludaron las tres

-Y que hacen aqui?-pregunto Yuko

-Pues venimos a saber sobre la chica nueva-Dijo Lia

-La que no sabemos de su elemento-dijo Mia

-Si-esta vez hablo Ale

-Pues nosotras no sabemos nada, y tampoco Atsuya ni Fubuki que son los defensores- Hablo Yuko

-Es extraño-Hablo la peli negra

-Lo es y mucho-hablo Mia

-Y si vamos con nuestras amigas en la tribu del aire, después de todo es el único lugar a donde podemos ir-Dijo Ale con cierto eje de tristeza

-Me gustaría que no hubiera guerra y podamos ir a la tribu del fuego y de la tierra-Hablo Yuko

-Si, sin necesidad de peleas-dijo Mia

-A mi también me gustaría-dijo Lia

-Oigan chicas que hay de Shion- Esta vez hablo Yuko algo mas animada

-Ah si, vamos por ella-Dijo Mia

-No hay necesidad-Hablo una voz y detrás de ellas aprecio una chica de cabello negro con dos mechitas azules, ojos grises brillantes y de piel morena, y en su cuello un collar en forma de aro de color azul.

Las maestras usaban los collares en forma de aro y dependiendo de la tribu cambiaba el color.

-Shion!-Hablaron todas a la vez

-Íbanos a ir a la tribu del aire, piensas venir-

-claro, lamentablemente solo a ese lugar podemos ir-

Las chicas se volvieron a entristecer pero Alf les llamo la atención.

-No pongan esas caras tan largas y vámonos!.dijo Alf tratando de que las chicas se animaran, a lo cual sonrieron y se fueron con ella, cada una se monto a su mascota, Mia a su lobo de nombre Seth, Yuko a su lobo de nombre White, Lia a su lobo de nombre Kurimu, Ale a su caballo, y Alf a su caballo de nombre Yoru y cada una se llevo a su mascota mas pequeña y se fueron directo a la tribu del aire.

Mientras tanto en la tribu del aire una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos de color café claro, y muy bonita con un collar de un triangulo de color blanco corria por las calles directo hasta una casa junto al castillo de la princesa Haruna y el príncipe Kido, abrió la puerta estrepitosamente

-Chicas, chicas, chicas, chicas, chicas!-dijo la chica llegando y a ella salto un pequeño perro

-Tranquila Valen-dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta los omoplatos recojido en una coleta baja hecha a un lado, y ojos café oscuro y con el mismo collar que valen quien tenia en sus manos a un hámster mediano.

-Lo lamento Mai, pero tengo una noticia interesante-dijo la peli negra

-Cual es?-pregunto una chica de cabello castaño hasta las caderas, piel clara y ojos de color verde esmeralda, que traia un collar en forma de estrella de color blanco y junto a ella un gato de pelo blanco, corto y liso y ojos de color ambar

-Es muy interesante clara , siéntense y les platicare-dijo

Las chicas se sentaron y escucharon atentamente

-Los de la tribu del agua encontraron a una chica de 14 y no se sabe su elemento y tampoco nadie se lo sabe-dijo la chica

-Pero que las chicas mayores de 8 pueden sentir su elemento- hablo clara

-Si, pero ella es diferente-dijo valen justo cuando se escucho a un caballo, las tres salieron y vieron a sus amigas de la tribu del agua y a sus animales de montar que era un tigre gris de Clara, un lobo gris con alas de Mai y el perrito de valen quien se abjo y se convirtió en león.

-Hola chicas-saludo alegremente Yuko

-Hola, que hacen aquí?-pregunto Mai

-Bueno, decidimos venir un rato, ya que nos aburrimos-dijo Alf

-Ya escucharon la noticia-dijo Mia

-Si, nos la acaba de contar Valen-dijo Clara

-si asi es-dijo Valen

Las chicas entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta.

Mientras con la tribu del fuego, una chica de cabello café, liso, hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, con algunas mechas morado oscuro, ojos verde esmeralda en este momento, piel pálida y de estatura media aproximadamente 1,64, con un collar en forma de estrella de color rojo caminaba por una de las calles y fue directo hacia una cabaña donde se encontró con un chica de cabello negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros y de ojos brillantes de color negro con un collar de estrella roja y otro de media luna, el collar de media luna lo portan las consejeras quienes aconsejan a la princesa y a la gente de la tribu, igual variaba el color dependiendo de la tribu.

-Hola shimori-saludo la peli castaña a su amiga peli negra

-Hola Naomi-le devolvió el saludo la peli negra de nombre Shimori matsumoto a la chica castaña de nombre Naomi Akatsuki

Justo entonces paso dos chicas, una de cabello rubio, hasta mas debajo de las caderas, enrulado, ojos de un lindo tono verde, piel muy blanca, y usaba lentes y atrás de ella se podía notar a un león grande de color negro y de melena blanca, ojos de color rojo brillantes de nombre Zero y al lado de ella un gato negro de nombre kuroro y en su hombro un hurón blanco de nombre tsukina, tenia un collar en forma de estrella de color rojo y otro en forma de aro de color rojo, signo de que era maga y maestra, al lado de ella otra chica de cabello rojizo suelto, entre lacio y ondulado, ojos café , de tez morena clara, delgada pero con figura, atrás de ella se podía distinguir un caballo negro, y al lado de ella un lobo de color gris con un collar en forma de estrella roja y otra de media luna, al igual que shimori era maga y consejera

-Hola Mathew-dijo Naomi y shimori saludando a la peli rubia-Hola jesse-saludaron esta vez a la peli roja, la peli rubia de nombre Mathew Williams y la peli roja de nombre Jesse Akami Goenji.

-ya escucharon la noticia?-pregunto Mathew

-Noticia?-esta vez hablo Naomi

-Sí, se encontró a una chica de 14 años y sin saber su elemento, puede que sea de otra dimensión de otro mundo, pero es extraño que nadie sepa su elemento ni ella-dijo Jesse

-Entonces, si no se saben su elemento ni ella se lo sabe a qué tribu la llevaron?-pregunto Shimori

-Pues, la encontraron cerca de la tribu del agua, así que la llevaron para allá-dijo Jesse

Antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra se escucho que tocaban la puerta

-Adelante-dijeron las cuatro al unisonó y al abrir la puerta apareció una chica de cabello cabello negro liso hasta el cuello, tiene un flequillo al lado izquierdo y reflejos azules, su piel es pálida, sus ojos son azules eléctricos, quien tenia un collar en forma de aro de color verde, señal de que era maestra

-Hola hoshiri-saludo Naomi a su amiga, de nombre Hoshiri Tatsumaki

-Hola-saludo la chica de pelo negro

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto feliz Mathew

-Pues me aburrí un poco en la tribu de la tierra así que decidí pasar a aquí-dijo la oji azul

- No te preocupes, por cierto ya sabes la noticia?-pregunto Jesse

-Si-asintió la peli negra

-Bueno, me gustaría verla-dijo Shimori

-Si, pero ya sabes que no podemos ir ni a la tribu del agua ni a la de aire y ellos no pueden venir-Dijo Naomi

-Si lo se, pero me gustaría que no fuera asi-dijo Mathew

**Acabe! Me perdonaran por la demora?, solo eso espero jejejeje bueno espero que os guste y sin mas bye bye cuídense y besosss!**

**Alf: dejen reviews!**


	3. primera vez en esta tribu

**Hola! He revivido del mundo de los muertos para traer la contyy! xD y se preguntaran porque no eh subido NADA! A excepción del fic Parallel worl, pues porque la maldita escuela no me ha dejado hacer nada! La odio la odio la odio, dejando mi odio hacia el colegio aquí la contyy del fic.**

**Cap1: primera vez en esta tribu**

Las chicas después de una agradable conversación toda regresaron a la tribu del agua incluyendo a las chicas de la tribu del aire, pero al llegar se encontraron con una gran cantidad de gente y lo que mas le sorprendió es que por la ropa que llevaban puesta, los de fugo tenian ropa roja, los de aire blanca, los de agua azul y los de tierra verde, había personas de las cuatro tribus, y eso era raro.

Se metieron entre la multitud viendo que los cuatro príncipes y las cuatro princesas estaban reunidas caminando entre el camino que les dejaba la gente.

-Pero porque tanta gente?-pregunto Clara

-y yo que puedo saber, ni siquiera me entere que por eso las calles estaban vacías-dijo Mai

-Por cierto valen que tanto miras-pregunto la hermana de Lía quien como siempre se metía en embrollos de amor

-Yo nada-dijo la peli negra

-Si como no, as seguido con tu mirada al príncipe Yuuto-contesto algo picara la oji azul haciendo que su compañera se sonrojara-igual Mai quien a observado al príncipe del fuego un largo rato- a lo cual la otra mencionada se sonrojo

-Querías dejar de molestar hermana, hay que ver el porque de esta reunión de príncipes y princesas, lo cual es malo-dijo la peli café

-Esta bien-dijo la peli negra rendida ante su hermana

En alguna parte entre la multitud estaban las chicas de la tribu del fuego y del aire

-no me gusta que haya mucha gente-dijo Naomi estando entre tanta gente que se amontonaba y te atrapaba y te mataba de asfixio

-Vamos Naomi, que los príncipes se reúnan es señal de que algo malo sucederá-dijo Hoshiri

-Además se siente extraño estar en la tribu del agua, jamás había venido-dijo Mathew

-Pues era claro-Dijo Jesse

-Y Yue y Flora?-pregunto observando entre la multitud para ver a sus compañeras

-Aquí estamos-se escucho la voz de dos chicas, llego una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros con mechones blancos, ojos verdes, tenia un collar en forma de triangulo de color rojo y su nombre era Flora Fudo, hermana de Fudo, a su lado una gata negra de cabello alborotado y de ojos ámbar y atrás de lla un caballo de ojos rojos escarlata y en la parte de donde debe haber cabello había fuego y otra chica de cabello negro azabache, largo, hasta los tobillos, unos ojos rojos brillantes, piel blanca lechosa, y cuerpo escultural y voluptuoso, un collar en forma de aro, color rojo, un pudao (lanza china) en su espalda y a su lado una gata siamesa y acompañada de un grifo sagrado de nombre Yue Wang

-Perdón por la demora-dijo la oji roja

-no se preocupen-dijeron las demás hacia las chicas cuando una voz arrogante las interrumpe

-Es patético venir a la tribu del agua-dijo una voz arrogante perteneciente a Fudo

-Hermano, por favor-le dijo Flora a su hermano

-sigo sin entender porque hemos venido-dijo el chico

-Fudo, no seas tan antipático-le dijo Naomi

-Tsk, me voy-dijo el chico yéndose

-siempre así-dijo Matthew

-pero así le gusta a Naomi-le dijo Hoshiri a su amiga en forma picara mientras que esta se sonrojaba y a la vez fruncía el seño

-no es cierto!-se defendió la peli café

-aja si claro-dijo Hoshiri para molestarla, fue cuando el lugar se empezó a despejar, las chicas miraron a los cuatro príncipes y a las cuatro princesas, Shimori siguió con su mirada al príncipe Suzuno por lo cual una de sus amigas se entero

-y porque viendo tanto a el príncipe de aquí-le dijo Jesse a su amiga

-n-no por nada-dijo la chica cuando fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño cachorro de pelaje negro avanzo corriendo entre la multitud siendo seguido por un cachorro de color blanco

-espera Natsu!-le hablo Shion a su mascota quien corrió hasta las chicas

-Yuki!-se oyó la voz de lía quien perseguía su mascota, llegaron y la tomaron en sus bazos, mientras que atrás de ellas estaban las demás chicas

-Lo siento-se disculpo la castaña hacia las chicas de la tribu del fuego y de la tierra

-no se preocupen-dijo la voz de Shimori

-ustedes son de la tribu del fuego?-pregunto Yuko

-Si- asintieron las demás

-Entonces les gustaría recorrer el lugar?-pregunto Mia

-Claro!-dijeron las demás entusiasmadas

-bien, solo sígannos-dijo Valen

-Pero si las ven con nosotras no las reprenderán-Dijo Hoshiri

-mm, para eso nos vamos a ir a escondidillas-dijo Shion

Caminaron un largo rato por las calles de la tribu teniendo cuidado que nadie las viera cuando llegaron a un bello lugar apartado en el cual no había mucha gente

-Ahh que bonito-dijeron Yue, Hoshiri, Matthew, Jesse, Naomi, Shimori, y Flora al ver el lugar que era una amplia pradera llena de pasto, varios árboles de sakura y jacarandas en el lugar y una dulce brisa que volaba los pétalos, inclusive un pequeño lago

-Aquí nos quedamos todas nosotras-Hablo Mai

-se quedan un rato?-les pregunto Clara a lo cual las demás asintieron, se sentaron en el pasto y se pusieron a conversar alegremente

-Y como es la tribu del fuego?-pregunto Ale

-Bueno, es muy distinta a esta, lástima que no pueden ir a verla-Dijo Yue con cierto eje de tristeza

-si, me gustaría que ya no hubiera guerra-dijo Alf

-Si, igual a mi-hablo Hoshiri

-por cierto para que vinieron los príncipes de las demás tribus aquí? Es una señal mala?-pregunto Jesse

-Bueno, es extraño que todos se reúnan, además de que los cuatro están en guerra-dijo Valen

-tal vez vinieron por lo de la chica nueva-Hablo Flora

-tal vez-dijeron las demás cuando fueron interrumpidas por un halcón que paso volando siendo seguido de una cría de un tigre y atrás de ellos un gato de color café y ojos verdes persiguiéndolos, las chicas se hicieron a un lado esquivándolos y viendo como la cría del tigre trataba de alcanzar al pobre halcón quien se había subido a la copa de un árbol

-Eh brisa!-se escucho la voz de un chico quien apareció después montado en un caballo blanco, de cabello azul largo amarrado en una coleta y un mechón cubriéndole uno de sus ojos color miel, al parecer le hablaba a su halcón, llego junto a las chicas y las saludo

-Hola!-saludo el peli azul

-Ah eras tu Kazemaru-exclamo Valen al ver a su compañero

-perdón por espantarlas, pero saben que esta prohibido…-fue interrumpido por las chicas de la tribu del agua y aire

-Estar con la tribu del fuego y de la tierra-dijeron las demás completando la frase con cansancio y pesadez

-Pero por favor no le digas a nadie-dijo Shion

-me mantendré callado-dijo el oji miel mientras que la mirada de Matthew se clavaba en el cuándo se escucharon dos voces

-Ya viste Hiroto hiciste que mi gato saliera corriendo!-

-No es mi culpa Midorikawa, tu gato salió corriendo detrás de mi tigre!-

-Si pues si tuvieras entrenado a tu mascota, no perseguiría a cualquier halcón o ave que se le cruzara!-

-Así y que me dices de tu gato, el tuyo solo sale detrás de mi tigre!-fue cuando apareció un peli rojo de ojos jade, montado en lobo cobrizo y un peli verde de ojos negros montado en un caballo café, al llegar los dos chicos se fijaron en las chicas, específicamente el peli rojo en Hoshiri y el peli verde en Shion

-Hola-saludaron los dos alegres

-Hiroto, Midorikawa-dijeron las chicas a excepción de las chicas de las tribus del agua y del fuego

-que no estaba prohibido juntarse con las otras tribus?-pregunto Midorikawa

-Bueno si pero por favor no le digan a nadie si?-le dijo Hoshiri

-Vale, no diremos nada, pero dejen ir por mi mascota-dijo Hiroto bajando de el lobo y atrapando con las manos al pequeño tigre mientras que el halcón volaba al hombro de Kazemaru

-es tuyo el halcón?-pregunto Midorikawa quien tenia en sus brazos al gato

-si-

-lo siento mi tigre persigue cualquier ave-dijo hiroto

-Descuida-

-esto perdón pero quienes son?-pregunto Alf

-A si el Hiroto defensor del castillo-

-Mucho gusto-dijo el oji jade

-Mucho gusto contestaron las demás

-y el es Midorikawa, defensor del castillo y de la parte norte de la tribu-

-hola!-

-encantadas-dijeron al unisonó, mientras que Shion miraba al peli verde y hoshiri al peli rojo

-y bueno el es Kazemaru, maestro del aire-Dijo Clara presentando al peli azul

-Mucho gusto-dijo el chico con una cálida sonrisa

-Mucho gusto-Mientras que la mirada de Matthew se volvía a concentrar en el

-bien nos vamos-dijeron Hiroto y Midorikawa al mismo tiempo

-Yo también me tengo que ir-dijo el peli azul que se marcharon del lugar

-jejejejeje-rio Alf

-y ahora que?-

-que no viste como Matthew miraba a Kaze y Hoshiri a hiroto y Shion a Mido-dijo la peli negra a lo cual las mencionadas se sonrojaron

-hermana-

-vale, ya me callo-

Fue cuando unas voces se escucharon, y de lejos se miraba a mujeres, una de cabello azul celeste amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos zafiro con gafas en sus ojos y a su lado una mujer de cabello blanco hasta la barbilla, ojos grises y del otro lado una mujer de cabello verde oscuro hasta las pantorrillas amarrado en una coleta tejida, un mechon cubriéndole sus ojos verdes claro y una mujer de cabello hasta las caderas rojizo como el fuego y ojos rojos sangre, eran las maestras de ellas.

-Oh no, debemos irnos-dijo Yue

-Si, nosotras también o algo malo sucederá-dijo Lia

-Lastima, no pudimos recorrer la demás parte de su tribu-Dijo Flora

-tengo una idea!-dijo Alf alegre

-que cosa?-preguntaron todas y la peli negra se acerco a los oídos de todas y les susurro algo

-bien, nos vemos-dijeron las chicas de fuego y tierra mientras que las otras hacían lo mismo.

**Ta tan! Si si las decepcione culpen al frio! Bueno bye bye cuídense y besos! Nos vemos y dejen reviews!**


	4. escape y el inicio de un problema

**Hola hola!, decidi ser puntual y aquí esta el cap! Os agradezco a todos los que comentaron y bien aquí el cap!**

**Cap2: escape y el inicio de un problema**

Las chicas se despidieron y se marcharon con el plan en su mente sin saber que esa misma noche empezaría el comienzo de la guerra y de un enorme problemas.

Era media noche en la tribu del agua, y en la cabaña de las tres magas donde se habían quedado a dormir Yuko, Mia y Shion. Una peli negra se despertaba y entro a la habitación de la castaña

-Lía, lía-dijo sacudiéndola sin obtener un resultado, la peli negra perdió la paciencia y levanto su mano para darle dos bofetadas a la castaña quien se despertó de golpe, para fruncir el seño

-Hermana había otro modo de despertarme!-

-Perdón-se disculpo la peli negra, para después ir a la habitación de las demás para despertarlas. Después de que todas se despertaran

-Bien, ahora a escaparnos-dijo Yuko a lo cual las demás asintieron y con mucho sigilo y silencio abrieron la puerta de la cabaña, los orbes azules de la peli negra se asomaron para ver, giro la cabeza para ambos lados e hiso un ademan de que podían salir, poco a poco las demás chicas salieron en silencio de la cabaña cerrando tras de ellas la puerta.

-Ahora vámonos-Dijo Ale a lo cual las demás asintieron y caminaron por las calles oscuras y vacías pero para su mala suerte chocaron contra dos figuras

-auch-se quejaron

-Lo sentimos mucho-hablo una voz y para su sorpresa era Fubuki y Atsuya

- Fubuki, Atsuya-dijeron las chicas algo asombradas por la presencia de ambos

-pero que hacen aquí?-pregunto el peli rosa, mientras que las demás se vieron entre si sin saber que contestarles

-etto..pues...que hacen ustedes aquí?-Dijo Mia para desviar el tema

-somos defensores del castillo y centro-dijo Fubuki

-Y no han contestado nuestra pregunta-dijo Atsuya, las chicas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y Alf se atrevió a hablar

-etto..pues…tenemos un secreto que contarles!-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a la peli negra

-¿a si?-se preguntaron las demás recibiendo un codazo de Alf-ahh si si-dijeron las demás entendiendo

-y que secreto es?-pregunto el peli plateado algo extrañado por la respuesta y por la actitud de las chicas y una mirada de confusión de parte de su hermano

-pues Yuko y Li…-Lía y Yuko la interrumpieron golpeándola en la cabeza con su puño cerrado, la peli negra se quejo para después sobarse la cabeza-ni siquiera termine de hablar ¿Por qué hicieron eso?-exclamo Alf algo enojada por el golpe

-Sabíamos perfectamente lo que ibas a decir!-dijeron las dos nombradas algo enojadas

-Y entonces?-siguieron insistiendo los dos hermanos

-eh p-pues miren un fénix de fuego con vestido de bailarina!-dijo Alf mientras que los dos giraron su cabeza para ver, las chicas aprovecharon y se fueron lo más rápido, los dos las observaron de lejos.

-No crees que sospechen algo?-pregunto Ale a Alf

-No, después de todo iremos primero a la tribu del aire por las demás-dijo y siguieron su camino llegando así a la ciudad del aire, y llegaron a la cabaña, en donde Valen, Mai y Clara estaban afuera de esta esperándola, y al verlas esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Al fin llegaron-dijo Mai

-Si, lo sentimos mucho-se disculparon

-porque tardaron tanto?-pregunto Clara

-Pues tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con Fubuki y Atsuya-dijo Mia

-Dejemos eso, y vámonos-dijo alegre Valen, las demás corrieron llegando asi a un pequeño bosque, del cual sacaron a sus mascotas de montar

-ahora si, todo listo-dijo Yuko montándose en su lobo

-Vámonos-dijeron alegremente corriendo llegando por fin a un bosque más espeso y oscuro y alejado de la ambas tierras por un risco de donde caía un riachuelo de agua cristalina cayendo por el risco hasta el fondo donde se formaba un rio y un tronco de un árbol que unía los dos extremos, las chicas se ocultaron detrás de un árbol de jacarandas pues al frente estaban Tsunami Josuke defensor de la parte norte de la tribu del agua y a un lado Afuro Terumi defensor de la parte norte de la tribu del aire.

-Y por ahí cruzaremos?-pregunto Lía en un susurro un tanto temerosa al ver el tronco, puesto que iba a ser difícil de cruzar

-si-dijo su hermana también en un susurro

-y como los distraeremos?-pregunto Mai

-tengo una fabulosa idea-dijo sacando una roca

-No iras a pegarles en la cabeza?-pregunto Yuko

-no-dijo y lanzo la roca al otro lado escuchándose un sonido a lo cual el peli rubio y el peli rosado giraron la cabeza al escucharlo y como todo defensores fueron a ver que era

-Bien ahora si todo despejado-dijo la oji azul mientras montadas en sus mascotas se fueron corriendo para cruzar el tronco, unas con miedo y otra temblando y otra muy alegre, pero al fin cruzaron sin que los dos defensores los notaran, llegaron al extremo y vieron el bosque, y avanzaron con miedo al interior.

Mientras iban caminando con Alf al frente chocaron con algo invisible

-llegamos a la barrera protectora-dijo Lía mirando hacia arriba

-y entonces como cruzaremos, la barrera no nos permite pasar y solo los príncipes y princesas pueden hacer el hechizo para quitarla-dijo Shion

-Para eso las magas-dijo y Lia, Ale, y Clara pasaron al frente-Intentémoslo-dijo alf y las chicas asintieron, sacaron su varita y de ella se desplego una luz blanca y tres azules que rápidamente hicieron que la barrera invisible desapareciera-Veamos si funciono-la peli negra y su caballo avanzaron solo dos pasos mas sin chocar, señal de que la barrera ya no estaba, las demás cruzaron y de ahí salieron corriendo

-No crees que pase nada?-pregunto Shion

-No nos ocurrirá nada malo?-pregunto Mai

-Segura que nada pasara a las tribus?-esta vez hablo Mia

-No nos reprenderán?-pregunto Valen

-No chicas, tranquilas, ni que fuéramos Tinker Bell-dijo Alf (Si, mi hermana ve eso y ahora yo también lo veo xD)

-vale, vamos-dijeron y llegaron al final del bosque donde cerca de una fogata, estaba Haruya Nagumo defensor de la parte sur de la tribu del fuego y Tachimukai Yuuki defensor de la parte sur de la tribu de la tierra, ambos estaban calmados

-mm ese chico se me hace familiar-dijo Lía mirando a el castaño

-A mi también, bueno a distraerlos-dijo Alf sacando una roca y como la vez anterior lanzo la piedra lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo un sonido al caer en el suelo

-Oíste eso-Dijo Tachimukai a Nagumo quien solo giro la cabeza para ver el otro lado y decir

-Bah, debe ser algún ave-dijo Nagumo ignorando el sonido

-Parece que tu fabuloso plan a fallado Alf-chan-dijo sarcásticamente Yuko

-mm para eo tengo el plan B-dijo la chica sacando su varita y la ladeo haciendo que una luz saliera disparada en dirección de la roca, haciendo también un sonido y se veía la luz

-Que es eso?-pregunto el oji azul al oji ámbar quien se levanto pesadamente junto a Tachimukai para dirigirse hacia el lugar, y aprovechando las chicas salieron corriendo adentrándose en la tribu del fuego

-Vaya es muy distinta-dijo Mia admirando el lugar

-bien, mas adelante esta la cabaña de las chicas-dijo Valen

-Vamos-

Se dirigieron mas adelante llegando a una cabaña, al estar frente a ella, Alf lanzo un silbido muy parecido a un ave, y por la ventana se asomaron varias chicas, las cuales eran amigas de ellas, la peli negra las saludo con su mano, y las demás solo sonrieron, y todas bajaron por la misma ventana

-Hola chicas-saludaron

-Hola, porque la tardanza?-pregunto Naomi

-Casi nos descubren-dijo Mai

-Pero no las descubrieron?-Pregunto Hoshiri

-Nop mm que no deberías estar en la tribu de la tierra?-pregunto Clara

-Me vine aquí hace unos momentos-dijo la peli negra

-Bien, a recorrer el lugar-dijo Jesse y las demás asintieron siendo guiadas por las chicas de fuego y tierra mientras que en un oscuro callejón una sombra encapuchada veía a las chicas con una sonrisa malévola, las chicas sonreían viendo el lugar sin inmutarse de la presencia de la sombras sin saber que pronto empezaría un problema y una guerra.

**Eh aquí el maravilloso cap (¿) ok no lo es, bueno espero que les haya gustado y sin mas bye bye cuídense y besos! Dejen Reviews!**


	5. la chica extraña

**Wolis! Yo aquí vengo con la contyy, lamento la tardanza pero siempre soy interrumpida por mi genial, maravillosa y amigable (notese el enorme sarcasmo) hermana menor, mi mama, la torturosa tortura (¿) llamada escuela y a los amargados de los profes y sin mas aquí el cap :D**

**Cap3: la chica extraña**

Las chicas habían regresado de la tribu de fuego después de recorrer el lugar quedando en que se verían luego.

Llegaron a la cabaña y se tumbaron a los sillones, fue una noche larga el dia de ayer por eso merecían un descanso pero justo cuando empezaban a cerrar los ojos un grito de afuera las hiso sacar de su sueño.

También tocaron la puerta estrepitosamente, las chicas se levantaron y la peli negra fue a abrir encontrándose con una agitada peli celeste de nombre Lika Urabe que traia un collar de consejera de color azul.

-Lika ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la peli negra a la chica peli celeste, quien jadeaba de todo lo que había corrido, y con voz agitada contesto

-La princesa Fuyuka, el príncipe Suzuno, la princesa Haruna y el príncipe Yuuto, desean verlas para algo urgentes, a todas-dijo la chica recalcando las ultimas palabras, todas intercambiaron miradas, ¿acaso las habían descubierto?, no, no podía ser posible, tuvieron mucho sigilo al escaparse, aunque tal vez Fubuki y Atsuya les contaron, pero no sabrían hasta ir.

-Iremos-dijo la peli negra

-pero que sea rápido-dijo Lika y se marcho del lugar, las chicas tomaron sus collares y se marcharon del lugar, acompañadas de sus mascotas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la tribu del fuego, las chicas hicieron lo mismo que sus amigas, se tumbaron a los sillones dispuestas a dormir, pero incluso antes de acomodarse, un grito que las llamaba las interrumpió, Naomi se paro, y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una peli salmón, con collar de consejera de color rojo, y su respiración agitada, ¿su nombre? Toko Saizen

-Toko?-pregunto la castaña al ver a su amiga tan agitada

-Los…príncipes Goenji y Endo, y las princesas Natsumi y Aki, quieren verlas, es urgente-decía la chica con voz cortada y cansada.

Las chicas se sintieron nerviosas ante lo que dijo ¿para que las querían ver los príncipes a altas horas de la madrugada?, no habían hecho algo malo?, bueno permitir la entrada de chicas de la tribu del agua y de el aire para ellas no era algo tan malo, pero para los príncipes si lo era, lo que no entendieron es como las habían descubierto.

-Está bien, iremos-dijo Naomi

-Apúrense-dijo Toko y se marcho del lugar

-Para que nos querrán?-pregunto Hoshiri, a lo cual Naomi solo levanto los hombros

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la tribu del agua, las chicas se montaron en sus mascotas y se marcharon lo mas rápido directo al castillo, sin saber que lo que les esperaría era una guerra que iba a comenzar.

Llegaron al castillo y dejaron sus mascotas, tocaron la reja con nerviosismo, un peli plateado y un peli rosa se asomaron y fueron a abrir la enorme reja

-que hacen aquí tan temprano?-pregunto Atsuya

-Ni nosotras mismas lo sabemos-dijo Yuko

-como que no saben-continuo el peli plateado

-pues si, nos citaron aquí con los príncipes y no se para que nos quieren-dijo Mia

-Están en problemas-dijo en un tono burlesco el peli rosa

-Tu cállate cabello de chicle!-le reclamo la peli negra

-A quien le dices cabello de chicle!-le reclamo el hermano menor

-Ehh hermana, recuerda que tenemos que ir lo más rápido posible con los príncipes-Le dijo su hermana castaña

-Vale-siguieron su camino hacia la puerta del castillo no sin antes que Alf se girara y le hiciera una seña de "te estoy vigilando"

Entraron al enorme castillo donde los dos príncipes y las dos princesas estaban sentadas en un trono esperando a las chicas que con pasos temerosos y con el corazón a mil se acercaron hasta ellos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas de la tribu del fuego y tierra se montaron a sus mascotas y llegaron al enorme castillo donde las esperaban los príncipes y princesas de ambas tribus, la reja del castillo estaba cerrada, tocaron y un peli rojo y un peli verde se asomaron

-Midorikawa?-pregunto Hoshiri al ver a su amigo ahí, se supone que el cuidaba el castillo en la tribu de la tierra ¿Qué hacia ahí?

-Si-

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Shimori

-E sido llamado por el príncipe Endo y la princesa Aki, que ahora están aquí con los príncipes de la tribu del fuego-

-Ya veo, bueno nos dejan pasar?-pregunto Naomi, a lo cual ambos chicos abrieron la reja del castillo

-y que hacen aquí?-pregunto Hiroto

-Fuimos llamadas por las altezas-dijo Jesse

-Para qué?-

-Nadie sabe-contesto esta vez Yue

-Y seguras que las llamaron a todas, o solo a las consejeras?-pregunto Hiroto refiriéndose a Shimori y a Jesse

-Nos llamaron a todas-Completo Flora

-Bien, no vamos ya porque dijeron que fuéramos lo más rápido posible-dijo Matthew

Los dos chicos asintieron y se marcharon hacia la puerta del enorme castillo donde sin saberlo les esperaba un grave problema

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas entraron al castillo y se pararon en frente de los tronos de las altezas arrodillándose ante los príncipes y princesas

-Levántense-dijo la voz de Suzuno, fría y seca.

Todas se levantaron

-Para que nos llamaban?-se atrevió a preguntar Clara, aunque en su voz se le notaba nerviosismo

-Ustedes, cuidaran de la chica nueva-dijo la voz de Yuuto

Las chicas se relajaron, después de todo se habían salvado.

-Pero solo una cosa más-Dijo la voz de Haruna que no sonaba tan fría y seca como la de Suzuno ni tan seria como la de Yuuto, sino más bien una voz amigable

-que cosa más?-se preguntaron

-Ustedes saben quien se robo las piedras de aquí?-pregunto Fuyuka seria

-Las piedras?-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas del fuego y de la tierra entraron al castillo y vieron que mas adelante sentados en un trono cada uno, les esperaban.

Se acercaron hasta quedar de frente y se inclinaron ante los cuatro

-Levántense-dijo la voz amable de Aki

Todas obedecieron la indicación de la princesa de la tierra

-han sido citadas aquí, ya que son magas, maestras, consejeras y guerreras, las más importantes, para…- Goenji hablo con su voz fría y dura y la frase la siguió Natsumi

-Saber, donde están las piedras del equilibrio?-pregunto Natsumi mas seria de lo que ella es, con su voz típica, fría y seca igual al de ojos castaños

-Las piedras del equilibrio?-pregunto Yue confundida ante la pregunta

-Sí, se supone que las dos piedras que mantienen el equilibrio aquí, fueron robadas y saben muy bien que tienen poderes muy poderosos-Dijo Goenji

-Y que si caen en manos equivocadas, todo se destruiría-dijo Endo serio, lo cual era raro, ya que el siempre tenia su tono de voz alegre y amable, y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no tenia esta vez y significaba que de verdad era malo.

En cada tribu, tiene una piedra de equilibrio que logra mantener equilibrio y paz entre todas las tribus, aunque estén separadas.

Las cuatro piedras tienen poderes muy poderosos, y si cae en manos equivocadas sería el fin de todo el mundo. Comenzaría una guerra entre las cuatro tribus sin ellas, y necesitan estar las cuatro para estar en armonía.

Sin embargo, las piedras deberían estar separadas o si no harían que ellas mismas destruyeran el mundo completo.

Además de quien las usa tendría el control de todas las tribus. Del mundo también.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Las piedras?-preguntaron todas

-Si, han sido robadas y ya saben lo que puede suceder-dijo Suzuno

-Robadas?-eso era malo, muy malo.

-Si, acaso ustedes saben quien han sido?-pregunto Yuuto

-No, nosotras no sabemos-contesto Shion

-Seguras?-dijo Fuyuka interrogándolas con la mirada

-Seguras-

-Entonces es tal y como lo supuse-dijo Yuuto

-Suponer que?-pregunto Mai

-Que los de fuego la han robado-dijo enojado Suzuno con el ceño fruncido, eso era más malo que las piedras fueran robadas, ya que si ellos creían que las piedras de ahí fueron robadas por la tribu del fuego empezaría una horrible guerra

-No, ellos no fueron-dijo Yuko, sabia a la perfección que los de fuego no eran, no fueron ellos, fue alguien que no quería la paz entre las cuatro tribus

-Ah no? Entonces quien fue?-pregunto Suzuno

-N-no lo sabemos-dijeron

-entonces está más claro que fueron los de fuego-dijo Yuuto

-No, ellos no han sido-dijo Mia tratando de defender a la tribu

-entonces? Los de la tierra quizás-dijo Fuyuka

-No ellos tampoco fueron, no fueron ninguno de ellos-dijo Ale

-Si no saben quien fue, como esta tan seguras de que no fueron ellos-dijo Suzuno

-porque…-las chicas no sabían que decir

-si los están ocultando, saben el castigo-dijo Yuuto

-Pero tienen que creernos-dijo Clara, Haruna las miro con tristeza, era la única de los cuatro que quería creerles pero no podía, bajo su mirada y siguió con las instrucciones de su hermano

-Lo siento, mandaremos tropas para iniciar la guerra-dijo Haruna con cierto eje de tristeza, lo único que podía hacer ella era seguir con el papel que le tocaba

-Yuko, Mia, son guerreras, vayan preparándose-dijo Fuyuka, esta tan bien no parecía tener algún sentimiento

-si-dijeron rendidas ambas para retirarse

-Mai, ve con ellas-dijo Yuuto, a lo cual la chica asintió rendida

Los cuatro bajaron de los tronos

-Cuiden a la chica, está en su habitación-Fue lo único que pudo decir Haruna, ella no quería hacer eso, pero que mas podía hacer

Las chicas se quedaron viendo como los cuatro salían del castillo, y las chicas se miraron entre si, esto era horrible

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas del fuego y tierra se miraban entre si, las piedras del equilibrio…fueron robadas, como era posible eso, y sabían que su significado de aquello era una guerra, y eso era horrible para ellos

-Sí, acaso saben donde esta?-pregunto Natsumi

-No, no sabemos-dijeron todas ante la pregunta de la princesa de fuego

-Entonces, tenías razón Goenji-dijo Endo

-Si-

-Que cosa?-Pregunto Naomi

-si no saben quien fue, entonces fueron los de la tribu del agua-dijo Goenji

-eh? No eso no es así-dijo rápidamente Shimori

-Entonces, quien fue?-pregunto Natsumi

-Y-yo no lo sé-dijo Shimori

-Entonces, fueron los de la tribu del agua-dijo Goenji

-No, no tiene pruebas de que hayan sido ellos-dijo Naomi

-Si las tenemos, ellos siempre han querido apoderarse de todo-dijo Natsumi

-No, eso no es cierto-dijo Hoshiri tratando de defender a la tribu del agua

-Si no fueron ellos, quien entonces?-

Las chicas se quedaron calladas, no fueron los del agua, sabían eso, pero nada mas

-Tal vez los del aire?-dijo Goenji, al parecer los príncipes del fuego eran los únicos que estaban seguros de ello, pero los príncipes de la tierra miraban tristemente, ellos también pensaban que los del agua no habían sido, pero como príncipes tenían que hacerlo

-No, los de aire tampoco han sido-Dijo Flora

-Pues solo hay esas opciones, o fueron los de aire o fueron los de agua-dijo Natsumi

-O fueron las dos-

-No ha sido ninguna-dijo Jesse

-Pues, no hay de otra, mandaremos tropas para iniciar la guerra-dijo Decidido Goenji que se bajo de su trono seguido de los demás

-Flora, tú eres guerrera, vete preparando-dijo Endo rendido, al igual que las otras chicas

Todos se marcharon pero antes de irse, aki les dijo

-Lo siento-dijo y se marcho del lugar

-Y ahora que haremos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Que haremos ahora?-pregunto Lía

-Solo una cosa-dijo Alf y subió las escaleras del castillo

-Y adonde fue?-pregunto Valen

Alf bajo con una chica de cabello blanco con dos mechas celestes, un ojo de color rojo sangre y el otro de un tono verde claro

-Quien es ella?-pregunto Clara

-ella es, la chica que de todos hablan-dijo Alf

-así que es ella eh?-Dijo Ale

-Sí, preséntate-dijo Alf

-Bueno mi nombre es Etsuko-dijo la chica tímidamente

Luego ale, clara y Valen se le acercaron

-Que haremos con ella?-pregunto en un susurro Clara

-Nos ayudara, a buscar las piedras y acabar con esto de una vez, hay que buscar a todas las demás

**Corteeeeeee, bien este el cap, espero que les guste, tal vez algo corto pero asi lo decidi poner xDD y bueno sin mas me despido, bye bye cuídense y besoss! Reviews?, también acepto criticas, ideas, tomatazos, librazos, cartucherasoz y demás XD Sayo!**


	6. escapando, ¿vida o muerte?

**Ya volví con contyy del fic! Perdón por la demora pero e vuelto! Y una nueva amiga se nos une y es Laura excla! Y sin mas aquí el cap**

**Cap4: escapando de las cuatro tribus**

-ya envié a mi mascota Kura en busca de las de fuego y las de la tierra-dijo Alf

-pero no han llegado las demás-le contesto Lía

-Eso es lo que me preocupa!-dijo la chica alterada caminando de un lado a otro, esperando a que las demás llegaran

-Y como se enteraron Yuko, Mai y Mia?-pregunto Valen

-Por que mande la mascota de Lía-dijo Alf

-Pero tenemos que salir del castillo-dijo Clara

-Es cierto, vamos fuera-dijo la peli negra siendo seguidas por las chicas que lanzaron un suspiro, ¿Cómo se habían metido en este embrollo?, no lo sabían, pero de algún modo tenían que impedir quela guerra sucediera o de menos que el mundo no se destruyera , todas salieron a fuera y desde lejos se pudo notar que nadie estaba ahí, todos se habían marchado a preparar la guerra, fue cuando Yuko, Mai y Mia venían hacia ellas, acompañadas de los chicos.

-Llegaron-dijo Ale observando como corrían hacia ellos

-Porque tardaron?, debemos irnos lo más rápido posible-dijo Alf

-Fue muy difícil irnos sin que nos vieran-dijo Yuko

-y porque estamos aquí?-pregunto indiferente Atsuya

-Para evitar la guerra y ah por cierto ella es Etsuko-dijo presentando a la chica

-La que de todos hablan-respondió Kazemaru

-si-

-y las chicas del fuego y de la tierra?-pregunto Mia

-Qué?! Vamos a ir junto a ellas-dijo alarmado Afuro

-eso está prohibido-dijo Fubuki

-si queremos salvar al mundo debemos ir con ella-dijo Valen

-Vale, iremos-

-Pero donde estarán?- pregunto Shion

De repente entre los arbustos llegaron las chicas acompañadas de los chicos, y de sus mascotas y de una chica de cabellos color miel con destellos rubios, ojos rojos esmeraldas, y medía 1,69, tenia en su hombro un zorrito de color blanco con ojos azules, y acompañada de un lobo gigante de color negro de ojos azules

-Al fin-dijo aliviada Alf observando a las chicas

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Mai observando a la nueva chica

-ella es Laura Excla-dijo Hoshiri presentando a la chica, quien hiso una reverencia

-Mucho gusto-dijo después

-Ahora, tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo Yue

-Si, no nos podemos quedar aquí, debemos impedir que la guerra ocurra y recuperar las piedras-dijo Naomi sabiendo a la perfección lo que había ocurrido

-Y porque no mejor, dejamos que nos moramos-dijo un arrogante Fudo, a lo cual Naomi rechisto

-No seas así Fudo-le dijo Jesse

-Bien mas rápido, mejor-dijo Shion

-traen sus armas-dijo Alf sacando de un arbusto un arco con flechas, las demás la sacaron mostrándolas

-Ahora si vámonos-dijo Ale sacando su mascota, a lo cual los demás repitieron el acto

-Nos iremos por el bosque de la tristeza-dijo Alf

-Que que?! Sabes lo peligroso que es ir por ahí-le dijo Nagumo

-es la única forma de escapar rápido y sin ser vistas-dijo Clara

-asi que en marcha!-dijo Matthew

Los chicos se miraron entre si, algo indecisos, pero si era para salvar el mundo y mantener la paz, tenían que hacerlo, por las buenas o por las malas.

El bosque de la tristeza se encontraba al horizonte, una vez que lo cruzas te despides de tu mundo y vas mas allá, a un camino lleno de peligros, y tal vez a tu muerte si no sabias como defenderte.

¿Por qué el nombre de el bosque de la tristeza? Pues era un lugar solo y desolado, bastante peligros, las ramas de los arboles te recordaba cualquier momento triste de tu vida o simplemente hacían que sintieras ese sentimiento, si no oponías fuerza ante ello, terminarías hundiéndote en el lodo, que aun que creas que no es tan profundo, una vez que la tristeza te invade, era casi imposible salir de ese fangp, hundiéndote en la desolación terminando en el mundo de la muerte.

Si ellos sentían eso, morirían, pero era la única forma de escapar, jamás los verían en esa parte ya que estaba desolada no había razón por la cual observar o mandar tropas a investigar, tal vez hasta que la guerra comenzara, pero antes no, y además era uno de los dos caminos, pero el otro era vigilado, entonces es la ultima escapatoria para poner paz entre los mundos divididos.

Corrieron en sus mascotas un largo tramo, no tan largo, pero tampoco era corto, se introdujeron en lugares solos y desolados que daba miedo y hasta que al fin llegaron, al bosque conocido como bosque de la tristeza.

Las ramas de los árboles estaban secas, no había rastro de hojas en ellas, no había ni un animal en ese bosque ni una señal de vida, el lodo cubria todo el suelo del bosque sin vida, algunas partes algo hondas, y algunas ramas manchadas del mismo lodo, el cielo estaba nublado, no era el típico cielo azul con bellas nubes blancas, en este cielo ni nubes había, solo un color grisáceo invadía le manto.

Cruzar el bosque parecía eterno, sin salida, y nadie de los pocos viajeros había regresado de ese bosque desolado.

Algunos de los chico tragaron saliva, sería difícil cruzar, pero tenían que hacerlo, de todos modos morir en la guerra era peor que morir hundiéndote o ¿no?, bueno no sabían para nada

-Tendremos que cruzar-dijo Laura viendo el vacio bosque

-si, ya saben, no piensen en nada triste-advirtió Flora, que también sabia a la perfección del bosque

-no entiendo-hablo la voz de Etsuko, esta era nueva los mundos, era nueva en eso de la historia del lugar, de menos sabia, algo de la piedras, del reino y de la guerra, pero no tenia ni idea de lo que era el bosque de la tristeza

-Solo no pienses en cosas tristes o te hundirás en el lodo-le dijo Shimori tratando de explicarle

-Ya veo-dijo viendo el lugar

-bien cruzaremos, si es por el bien de todos-

**Acabe! Si cortoooooo y aburridoooo, lo se! TTTOTTT pero digamos que decidi dejarlo asi, porque se me fue la inspiración ToT y beuno sin mas bye bye cuídense y besosss! Dejen reviews! Acepto criticas, sugerencias, ideas y demás! Sayoo! ;D**


End file.
